I Love You, Bitch!
by ChanBaekRoom
Summary: [CHAPTERED/PG-17] Park Chanyeol, CEO muda brengsek yang yang sukses dan teramat tampan, bertemu dengan seorang Byun Baekhyun yang ternyata menyimpan sejuta rahasia dibalik wajahnya yang teramat manis dan polos./ "Aku tidak sebaik yang kau pikirkan!"/ "Kau pikir aku sebodoh itu!" [DLDR! Male Slash Fic, YAOI, OTP]


**I Love You, Bitch!**

 **... ...**

 **Main Cast** **:** Park Chanyeol, Byun Baekhyun

 **Other Cast** : Oh Sehun, Kim Jongin,Do Kyungsoo (as Park Kyungsoo), Xi Luhan, etc.

 **Disclaimer :**

 **This story belong to me, but the character not be mine.**

 **A/N :**

Ciee yang udah punya akun ffn sendiri.. Mulai sekarang, semua admin CBR bakal rutin update ff disini lohh.. jangan lupa klik favorite, follow dan tinggalkan review yaa.. xixixiixi ^_^

 **Special to** : **Chanbaek Room**

 **Warning :** Typo(s), NEWBIE!, BL, Boy x Boy, Boys Love, Male Slash Fic, YAOI

* * *

 **-ChanBaek_Room ©2016-**

* * *

 **.**

 **.**

 **Seoul, South Korea**

~ Tok.. tok.. tok..

"Masuk.."

Terbukalah pintu berukuran besar, berwarna cokelat dengan ukiran kayu yang terlihat tidak beraturan tapi justru membuat pintu itu semakin terlihat elegan dan juga ditambah dengan knop pintu yang berwarna emas, membuat pintu itu seakan-akan adalah pintu untuk menuju ke ruangan raja nan megah bak istana-istana dalam dongeng..

Tapi, ya ada benarnya juga. Jika di dalam dongeng yang sering dibacakan oleh para orang tua untuk mengantarkan anak-anak mereka ke alam mimpi, pintu itu akan menuju ke ruangan raja yang agung, maka disini pintu itu mengantarkan siapapun ke dalam ruangan yang luas, didalamnya terdapat dua sofa besar dengan meja kaca kecil ditengahnya, lemari-lemari kaca yang tersusun rapih di sisi sebelah kiri ruangan, menyimpan segala jenis alat musik. Dan sisanya, hanya kaca yang dibiarkan tertutup oleh gorden, membuat ruangan itu hanya diterangi oleh lampu berwarna kecoklatan, sehingga suasana di dalam ruangan tersebut terasa hangat dan nyaman bagi siapapun yang memasukinya, terutama bagi seorang pria yang sedang duduk dibelakang meja kerja nya sambil membaca dan memeriksa dokumen perusahaan yang dipimpinnya. "Chief Executive Officer" atau yang biasa kita ketahui dengan singkatan CEO. Tulisan itu lah yang terlihat di sebuah kaca berbentuk persegi panjang yang terletak apik di sisi depan meja besar dalam ruangan itu, dan jangan lupakan nama yang tertera diatas tulisan tersebut, nama yang akan langsung membuat bulu kudukmu meremang ketika mendengarnya, bukan karena takut saja, tetapi karena ketampanan dan kharismanya yang dapat membuat wanita manapun rela berada dibawah kungkungan tubuhnya, dan mendesahkan nama itu.. "Park Chanyeol" ya, itulah nama seorang namja yang kini hanya menggunakan kemeja sutra berwarna abu2 yang sangat pas ditubuhnya yang, hmm bisa dibilang memiliki postur yang sangat sempurna.. bahu tegap, lengan yang berotot, tubuhnya yang tinggi, parasnya yang amat tampan, tatapan matanya yang sungguh bisa membuat 'lubang' siapapun berteriak untuk dimasuki 'penis' seorang park chanyeol. Bayangkan saja jika tubuhnya yang sempurna itu bisa menghen-

"Ehem.." dehaman seorang wanita, membuat chanyeol mengalihkan pandangannya dari dokumen-dokumen itu ke wanita cantik dihadapannya

"Saya sudah mengerjakan laporan yang anda minta pagi tadi sajangnim"

"Baiklah, letakan saja di meja, nanti akan ku periksa kembali"

Wanita itu pun maju beberapa langkah untuk menaruh dokumen tersebut diatas meja

"Saya permisi sajangnim, jika ada yang dibutuhkan maka anda dapat memanggil saya kembali"

Ia membungkukan badannya yang sekaligus membuat belahan diantara dua 'gunung' kembar dibalik blouse berbahan sutra itu terlihat sangat jelas bagi siapapun yang berada di hadapan wanita itu. Belahan dada yang putih dan mulus. Ahh! jangan lupakan rok mini yang ia kenakan sekarang membuat bokongnya tercetak jelas dan mungkin jika ia membungkukan badan 2cm lagi maka dalamannya pun akan ikut terlihat.

Chanyeol mengeluarkan smirk andalannya ketika tahu maksud dari sekertaris seksinya itu, 'Berusaha menggodaku huh?' kira-kira itu lah yang ada dipikiran seorang CEO muda itu sekarang

"Nana.."

Yang dipanggil namanya pun terhenti dan menoleh ke sumber suara itu

"Jam 10, Hillton Hotel"

Kalimat itu terdengar seperti ajakan sekaligus perintah mutlak yang tidak dapat ditolak.

"Baiklah sajangnim.."

Sebelum kembali membalikan badan dan kekuar dari ruangan itu, nana pun tersenyum puas mengetahui usahanya kali ini berjalan sempurna..

.

.

.

Ya, itulah yang selama ini dia lakukan, yang Park Chanyeol lakukan.

Jika dilihat sekilas, maka kau hanya dapat menggambarkan dirinya sebagai seorang pengusaha muda yang teramat tampan dan sukses.

Karena jika orang lain yang seusianya biasanya hanya akan keluar masuk club malam untuk membobol banyak lubang wanita pekerja seks setiap malam, maka anak bungsu dari keluarga Park itu hanya dapat menelan pahit ludahnya karena semenjak kepergian ayahnya mengahadap Tuhan yang maha esa, ia harus rela menerima seluruh kewajibannya sebagai anak pertama laki-laki, dan membawa nama keluarga sekaligus nama perusahaan itu secara bersamaan sehingga membuatnnya tidak dapat menikmati masa remajanya dengan sempurna.

Tapi ternyata hal itu bukanlah seperti yang kita pikirkan, ya memang dia sudah sukses menjaga nama baik perusahaan nya saat ini, tapi justru hal itu lah yang merubah chanyeol yang tadinya hanya seorang remaja lugu yang tidak tahu apa- apa, menjadi pria yang tahu bagaimana kejamnya dunia bisnis ini, yang membuat dirinya mau tidak mau harus memusnahkan semua musuhnya dengan tangan dingin dan mengesampingkan perasaannya demi mempertahankan eksistensi perusahaan keluarganya itu, salahkan lah orang orang yang berada disekelilingnya, yang mencekoki dirinya dengan berbagai hal hal kotor dan menjijikan agar dapat bertahan di tengah kehidupan yang sudah teramat kelam ini.

Berhati dingin dan tidak memberi ampun pada bawahannya yang tidak bekerja dengan benar, melakukan segala cara untuk mendapat apa yang ia inginkan, meniduri baik wanita maupun pria yang berbeda setiap harinya.. Hmm kurang lengkap apalagi dosa yang telah ia perbuat?

Dan uniknya, semua sisi gelap seorang park chanyeol tersimpan rapih bagi hampir seluruh orang-orang didalam kehidupannya..

Sehingga, baik dihadapan para rekan bisnis dan keluarganya sendiri, ia akan dianggap sebagai malaikat yang tak bercela. Menakjubkan sekali bukan?

.

.

.

~Drrrtt.. Drrrtt.. Drrrtt..

Chanyeol mengambil benda persegi berwarna gold itu dan menggerakan ibu jarinya untuk menggeser layar telefonnya "ada apa? Tumben sekali kau menelfonku disaat seperti ini.."

"YAKK Hyunggg! Apa kau tidak merindukanku hah?!"

"Seriously jong? Kau menelfonku di jam kerja seperti ini hanya untuk menanyakan aku merindukan mu atau tidak?! Aku SIBUK!" chanyeol menekankan kata 'sibuk' sehingga yang diajak berbicara dapat sedikit tahu diri dan merasa bersalah karena sudah mengganggu seorang pengusaha ternama

"Hyung tak bisakah kau bersenang-senag sedikit? Kasihanilah otak dan tubuh mu yang sudah dipaksa berhari-hari itu! Ahhh jangan lupa untuk mengasihani junior mu yang, hmm.. aku yakin kau sudah lama tidak membobol lubang surga dari seorang wanita berdada besar lagi kan?!" suara jongin terdengar begitu memelas, terlihat sekali bahwa ia sedang memikirkan kesehatan fisik dan psikis dari hyung nya itu..

Kasihan pantatmu! Sudah jelas chanyeol baru saja membuat janji dengan sekretaris seksinya untuk melakukan 'one night stand' di hotel nanti malam.. Dan jangan lupakan bahwa 2 hari yang lalu dia baru saja mendatangi salah satu club khusus 'gay' dan menyewa seorang pekerja prostitusi dari tempat langganannya itu.. –wait! 'gay'? yaa sudah kubilang kan sebelumnya.. chanyeol itu biseks.. jadi tidak perduli pria atau wanita, selama orang itu dapat memenuhi kebutuhan chanyeol ketika nafsunya sedang memuncak maka chanyeol tidak akan mempermasalahkan tentang jenis kelamin mereka. Toh dua-duanya memiliki lubang yang dapat dimasuki oleh penis chanyeol.

"aku tutup.." tanpa panjang lebar pria bertelinga lebar itu langsung menggeser layar telefonnya dan memutuskan panggilan tersebut. Dia meletakan smartphonenya yang hanya ada 10 di dunia, diatas meja kerjanya dan kembali bergelut dengan dokumen-dokumen yang menumpuk.. `Cih.. jika bukan karena perusahaan ini dan nama baik keluarg—correct, nama baik dirinya sendiri, maka dia tidak akan pernah rela untuk menghabiskan masa mudanya di ruangan menyedihkan ini.

'Bip' 'Bip' 'Bip'…

Message from' Kkamjjong!'

Jam 21.00, Club Octagon!

Datanglah jika kau sudah selesai dengan dokumen menjijikan itu, aku jamin kau tidak akan pernah menyesal karena sudah mengikuti saran adik mu yang paling tampan sejagat raya ini! Aku dan sehun menunggumu!

"Maaf sekali jong.. sayangnya aku akan sangat 'sibuk' saat itu. Terimakasih sudah mengkhawatirkan nasib pria malang ini" Gumam chanyeol sembari meletakan kembali smartphone mahalnya itu diatas meja. "sesekali aku harus mentraktirmu dan sehun nanti."

Dan saat ini seluruh perhatiannya sudah kembali tertuju ke tumpukan kertas berwarna warni di hadapannya.

.

.

.

"Bagaimana? Dia mau?"

"Entahlah.. kau tau sendiri bagaimana manusia batu satu itu.."

"Hmm.. sayang sekali jika dia tidak datang.. padahal aku mau pamer keberhasilan yang berhasil ku raih kepadanya.."

Plak!

"Dasar albino narsis! Ternyata selain kelebihan sel darah putih kau juga kelebihan hormon dopamin hah?!"

"Yak! Dasar kkamjong! Kau pikir siapa dirimu berani memperlakukan manusia setampan diriku ini seperti itu! Sakit ishh!"

Sehun menggerutu sembari mengusap-ngusap tempurung kepalanya yang bernasib buruk hari ini.

"Tampan pantatmu!"

"Pantatmu hitam!"

"Biar saja.. Yang penting penisku tidak hitam!"

"Siapa yang tau?! Tubuhmu saja sudah hitam dekil seperti ini.. Tanpa dibayangkan pun, nenek-nenek di panti jompo bisa tau kalau penismu pasti sangat hitam! Aku merasa kasihan pada istrimu kelak.. Ckckck" (Hunn.. tapi kan nenek-nenek panti jompo belum pernah liat penisnya jongin -_- kok dia bisa tau?! *plakk!)

"Yak! Dasar manusia kelebihan sel darah putih! Kau pikir penismu akan lebih bagus dari punya ku hah?! Asal tau saja! Sudah banyak wanita berdada besar yang berhasil kupuaskan dengan harta benda kebangggaanku satu ini!"

Jongin yang dengab bangga mengatakan hal itu sembari mengepalkan tangan di depan muka dan memberikan tatapan yang tak bisa digambarkan sama sekali..

"Ishh! Dasar kkamjong! Ayo kita adu penis siapa yang paling bagus!"

"Ayo! Dimana?! Kapan?!"

"DISINI! SEKARANG!"

"Siapa takut?!"

Dua manusia idiot itu mulai membuka kancing celana mereka masing-masing, hingga…

BRAKKKK!

"Awww! Ahhh sakitt!"

"Ahhh! Lepass! Ahh telingaku!"

"DASAR MANUSIA IDIOT! APA YANG KALIAN LAKUKAN DISINI HAH?!"

"Ahh iyaa iyaa! Lepaskan dulu baek! Aaw!" Yang lebih hitam menyuarakan kesakitannya

"Baekkii! Sakitt! Lepasssh! AAAHHH! AAWWW! BAEKKIE! JANGAN DITARIKK!"

"Sakit?! Hahh?! CEPAT PAKAI CELANA YANG BENAR SEBELUM KALIAN BERAKHIR HANYA DENGAN MEMILIKI SATU TELINGA! DASAR IDIOT MESUM! KALIAN PIKIR INI DIMANA?! LIHAT SEKELILING MU! INI MASIH DI KANTIN SM BODOH!"

Pria yang lebih pendek dari dua manusia idiot tadi akhirnya melepaskan kedua telinga yang sudah sangat merah itu.

Hal itu berhasil membuat Sehun dan Jongin mengaduh kesakitan sambil mengusap-usap tangan mereka di telinga naas mereka masing masing

Dan perkataan Baekhyun tadi sangat cukup untuk membuat kedua pria berbeda warna kulit itu membuka mata mereka lebar-lebar.

.

.

.

"akkh! Chanyeol-ahh.. fasterrr.. sshh.. nikmathh…"

Plak! Plak! Plak!

"Sebutkan nama ku dengan benar jalang!"

Oohh.. bahkan kau berlaku kasar pada sekertaris mu yang sudah merelakan tubuhnya untuk memuaskan nafsu bejat mu itu Park..

"Sa-sajang—"

Plak!

"Ketatkan lubang mu Bitch! Ini sangat longgar!"

Chanyeol yang merasa sudah sangat lelah karena tidak berhenti menggenjot tubuh nana sejak 1 jam yang lalu tapi belum mendapatkan klimaks sama sekali, mulai sangat kesal dengan pelayanan yang diberikan sekertarisnya itu.

"I-iya sajangnim"

Nana yang sudah sangat kewalahan dengan perlakuan chanyeol terpaksa harus menuruti kemauan Boss nya ini. *Siapa suruh berani menggoda manusia bejat satu itu -_-

Nana menutup matanya dan mulai mengetatkan lubangnya sendiri agar penis chanyeol dapat terjepit diantara kedua libia minora miliknya.

"Ahh..ahh..sshh.. Lebih ketat! Ahh"

Hentakan demi hentakan terus diberikan secara bertubi-tubi oleh chanyeol..

Crott crott crott.

Dan keluarlah jutaan sperma yang kini memenuhi kondom yang digunakan oleh chanyeol. Yaa chanyeol selalu menggunakan alat pengaman itu karena ia tidak sudi jika wanita jalang yang selama ini ia tiduri dapat merasakan kehangatan spermanya yang sangat berharga. Akan bahaya jika mereka memperdaya chanyeol dengan beralasan jika salah satu dari mereka telah mengandung anak darinya.

Chanyeol mulai bangun dan melepaskan kondom tadi dari kejantanannya, ia pun langsung memakai bajunya dengan rapih dan pergi meninggalkan sekertarisnya di kamar hotel dalam keadaan.. Pingsan.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **... ...**

– **TBC–**

 **.**

 **.**

Huwaaa mianhaee Cuma kuat ngetik sampe sinii!

Niatnya mau ngetik sampe chan ketemu sama baek.. Tapi apalah daya, mata, jari, dan pikiran ini sudah minta diistirahatkan diatas ranjang nyaman, di dalam rengkuhan hangat seorang Oh Sehun *dibash massal!

Intinya FF ini belum selesai.. dan masih banyak kejutan yang bakal aku bikin di chapt selanjutnya.. Dann! Jengg jengg jengg! Next Chapt, Si BRENGSEK Chanyeol bakal ketemu sama si Bitchy Baekki..

Okay aku jamin 100000000000000000000% ini bakal seru *Bohong! Bohongg! Jangan dipercaya aku mahh -_-"

Wkwk udah ah bacotannya.. maaf beribu maaf kalau di chapt pertama aku bikin nc chan sama cewek lain.. itu cuma sebagai bumbu doang biar gurih maksudnya.. Nanti pas nc Chanbaek bakal lebih panas kok.. tenang ajaa.. *ketawa jahat

Last! Ditunggu reviewnya! Ayolaah bikin manusia satu ini makin semangat ngegarap ff gak jelas ini.. wkwkwk

Oke! Sekian dari Mrs Oh *dilemparpanci

Thalangae Ulalaaa..

 **BAGIAN MANA YANG MEMBUAT KALIAN TERTARIK?**

 **BERNIAT MENINGGALKAN REVIEW?**


End file.
